


Pociąg z przeszłości

by LeiredeMont



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: O przeszłości i wspomnieniach.





	Pociąg z przeszłości

Pociąg z przeszłości

Wiem, że obrazy zostaną odnalezione. Dopilnuję tego. Wkrótce znów zawieszę je na ścianie.  
I tak jak w zamku – teraz spalonym, zrujnowanym – ludzie będą do woli podziwiać łagodnie uśmiechniętą mieszczkę pędzla Leonardo, przykryte obłokami zielone wzgórza Turnera i tego chłopca o przeszywającym spojrzeniu, namalowanego chyba przez jakiegoś Holendra. Nie pamiętam nazwiska, wtedy nie kochałam sztuki, ale oczy tego ładnego chłopca patrzyły na nas, gdy zasiadaliśmy całą rodziną w jadalni. Wiele osób, ciche kroki służby, równo ułożone półmiski z jedzeniem, światło świec odbijające się tysiąckrotnie w żyrandolach i srebrnej zastawie…  
\- Proszę pani, robi się już zimno.  
Wzdrygam się. To prawda. Paskudny, jesienny wieczór.  
\- Na pewno nie pamiętacie nic więcej? – pytam jeszcze, sugestywnie wsuwając rękę do kieszeni.  
Mężczyzna potrząsa siwą głową i poprawia wypłowiały kołnierz.  
\- Tutaj my ładowali te skrzynie do wagonów… - zaczyna znów tę samą śpiewkę.  
Dziękuję mu więc i przyglądam się jak odchodzi, brązowa sylwetka, wspinająca się wolno po nasypie. Z odległej drogi patrzą na nas dwie wieśniaczki, pewnie przyjechały z kresowych ziem, jak teraz wszyscy tutaj.  
Wiatr wzmaga się i z wolna unoszą się mgły na polach, dawniej należących do mojej rodziny. Kiedyś, jeśli wierzyć byłemu więźniowi, w podobny wieczór oddalił się pociąg wyładowany moim rodzinnym majątkiem.  
Tory kolejowe wolno przykrywa mgła, świat staje się nierzeczywisty i przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że widzę zarys pociągu, jak powraca z radosnym gwizdem. I już za chwilę, za sekundę będę mogła wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć owiniętych w płótno dzieł Leonarda, Turnera i bezimiennego Holendra.


End file.
